Systems for recording and storing media files have been available for many years and, indeed, are used by many individuals and businesses today. In addition, currently-available systems allow users to retrieve, either using a telephone or internet connection, media files that may be stored in a database and correlated with a specific user of the system. Although these systems have become a ubiquitous part of communication (and communication management) in today's world, these systems do not efficiently organize and analyze the content of such media files, particularly in a way that identifies commonalities among a plurality of media files.
For example, currently-available systems do not efficiently analyze a plurality of media files in a manner that allows users to identify key words (or phrases) that are shared across a multitude of media files (or shared across content that is contributed by a particular individual within multiple media files). Still further, currently-available systems do not provide an efficient means for labeling a plurality of media files with various relevant attributes, such as the source of such files, key word usage and frequency, the context in which certain media files are generated, the connectivity and inter-relationships among a multitude of media files, and various other attributes.
As described further below, the present invention addresses many of these, and other, drawbacks that are associated with currently-available media storage and retrieval systems.